


streets

by 80sgothicc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Comfort Sex, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gay Billy Hargrove, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Jealousy, M/M, title from a doja cat song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sgothicc/pseuds/80sgothicc
Summary: And it's hard to keep my coolWhen other bitches tryna get with my dude andWhen other chickens tryna get in my coop'Cause you're a one in a millionThere ain't no man like you-in which Billy gets jealous
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	streets

Billy was jealous, he was admitting it, he was extremely jealous. The shorter man stood by the end of the checkout counter with his arms crossed and foot tapping angrily. He watched on the cashier make fucking  _ eyes  _ at  _ his  _ fiance; it was infuriating.

“Can we fucking go, Steve?” Billy blurted, eyebrows contorted and frowning slightly.

Steve looked away from the cashier to look at Billy now, confused from Billy being so angry when he was just fine minutes ago.

“Of course, he just has to finish up with these last few things.” Steve beamed at the man, then turned back to the cashier , who smiled this disgustingly sultry smile that made Billy want to throw up. He knew that the cashier was trying to ease Steve away from Billy, and Steve was falling for it like the absolute idiot he is.

As soon as all the items were scanned, Billy saw the cashier slip something to Steve. It was a piece of paper, numbers scrawled across it. The cashier had passed it with the receipt as if Billy wouldn’t  _ fucking  _ notice.

“What the fuck?” Billy exclaims angrily stepping in front of his boyfriend and staring at the cashier smiling smugly at him.

“You have a lot of fuckin’ nerve to flirt with my fiance  _ in my face _ ,” Billy says hotly, anger flowing through his clenched teeth “And then give him your fucking number too!” He yelled, picking up the paper and balling it up.

“Your ‘Fiance’ didn’t seem to mind much,” He says “ Hell, he was flirting back.”

Billy punched him, hard; jumped over the checkout counter and beat the  _ shit _ out of the cashier until Steve pulled him off.

Billy shook the older off and began walking towards the doors of the store, feeling a multitude of eyes land on his back; but he didn’t care, he just wanted to get out of this place before he started bawling.

So he ran. He ran to the car and stood by it, waiting for Steve.

Steve got to the car eventually; sat the shopping cart by the end of the car and sighed “I didn't flirt with him.” he said, grabbing Billy’s face gently and looking him in the eyes, and that's when Billy starting crying; he felt so hurt by what the cashier had said and he couldn't stand feeling this way.

“Let's talk about it when we get home, yeah?” Steve says quietly and Billy nods, opening the car door and sitting down.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this is so short! my first chapters are usually short as hell for no reason but the second chapter will be longer! thank you for reading :)


End file.
